Philip J. Fry
Philip J. Fry (quase sempre chamado apenas por Fry) é o protagonista de Futurama. No futuro, Fry é um entregador executivo da Planet Express, que pertence ao seu distante sobrinho Hubert J. Farnsworth. Mas antes de ser empregado no ano 3000, ele trabalhou para a Pizzaria do Panucci no final do século XX. Na véspera do ano novo de 1999, ele foi "acidentalmente" congelado em uma entrega. O tubo de criogenia estava programado para congelar por 1000 anos, deixando Fry acordar nos últimos instantes de 2999. Personalidade e habilidades Philip J. Fry é um cara não muito inteligente do século XX que esteve congelado por mil anos, sendo descongelado apenas em 2999. O personagem é largamente utilizado pelos criadores da série para fazer a conexão entre o século XX e o século XXXI ser compreendida mais facilmente pelos telespectadores. Frequentemente, Fry se depara com diferenças no futuro - que ele compara com as coisas do seu tempo. Como resultado, ele sempre defende as ações do século XX. Por mais que seja considerado estúpido em boa parte da série, em alguns casos ele tem ideias brilhantes para salvar o dia, graças a seu amor por Star Trek. Fry, apenas rivalizado uma vez pela energia de Melllvar, é a maior "enciclopédia" viva de Star Trek no futuro. Outro exemplo foi durante o ataque dos cérebros gigantes à Terra. Com o resto da população sem poder controlar suas próprias mentes, ele conseguiu salvar o planeta descobrindo o ponto fraco dos cérebros. Estranhamente forte, a sua estupidez parece ser o seu ponto forte, já que ele é a única pessoa no universo que não tem ondas Delta e ficou imune do poder de "idiotificação" do cérebro. Ken, um nibbloniano, notou que ele tem uma mente "superior mas inferior". Ele não tem as ondas Delta porque ele é, na verdade, seu próprio avô. Biografia Philip J. Fry, ou apenas Fry, era um entregador de pizza do século XX, mas ao cair em um trote de entrega de pizza para I.C. Wiener, Fry é empurrado por Nibbler em um tubo criogênico e congelado por 1000 anos, onde acorda na virada de ano em 2999. Lá Fry conhece Leela, uma bela ciclope, no qual acabam virando amigos, Bender, um robô programado para entortar as coisa para propósitos construtivos, que vira seu melhor amigo e o Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, o filho do filho do filho..... do sobrinho do Fry, que contrata Fry, Leela e Bender para trabalhar em seu sistema de entregas intergalácticas. Fry é conhecido pelos Niblonianos como a criança do destino, ele é o unico capaz de neutralizar o ataque dos cérebros voadores, pois Fry não gera ondas cerebrais delta, tornando o ataque dos cérebros inútil contra ele. Ele também é apaixonado por Leela, e conseguiu conquistar o coração dela quatro vezes, na primeira vez foi quando Fry ficou com vários parasitas em seu corpo, na segunda foi quando ele moveu as estrelas para ela escrevendo uma mensagem de amor, na terceira vez foi em um universo paralelo onde os dois são casados e na quarta vez foi quando quando Fry troca as suas mãos com as do Robô Diabo para escrever uma opéra para ela. Mais infelizmente as emoções da Leela são (aparentemente) temporárias e logo se modifica, tornando as tentativas de Fry frustrantes. Ele mora no closet do apartamento de Bender, os dois se conheceram em uma cabine de suicídio, que Fry achava que era uma cabine telefônica, e passa seu tempo livre vendo televisão e bebendo Slurm. Fry também se tornou o próprio avô em uma visita acidental a Roswell em 1947 isto porque ele viajou no tempo e acidentalmente colocou seu avô em perigo durante o serviço militar após a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Arrasada, sua avó acabou se afeiçoando a ele — segundo Nibbler, é razão da imunidade do garoto ao poder dos Cérebros. Primeiros anos Philip J. Fry nasceu em 1974, no Pre-Med Brooklyn Hospital (Velha Nova Iorque), um nativo de Flatbush, Brooklyn. Fry é o segundo filho de duros honestos trabalhadores americanos, cujos sobrenomes implicam ancestralidade inglesa e alemã. Durante sua adolescência, Fry teve uma grande rivalidade com seu irmão mais velho, Yancy Fry. Yancy constantemente roubava suas ideias e, pouco depois de Fry nascer, ainda queria o nome de seu irmão mais novo. Fry também passou muito tempo jogando videogames e assistindo Star Trek. Ele nunca estudou em escola pública, porque seus pais achavam que seria um "desperdício de dinheiro dos contribuintes". Fry sempre foi um fracassado, e durante os seus vinte e poucos anos (ou final da adolescência), ele conseguiu um emprego na Pizza do Panucci como entregador de pizza. Enquanto trabalhava para o Sr. Panucci, ele se encontrou com Michelle e eles começaram um relacionamento. Em uma entrega em 1997, ele se encontra com Seymour Asses, um cão que ele nomeia, após o destinatário da brincadeira chamada que ordenou a entrega. Seymour se torna seu melhor amigo. Congelamento criogênico Na fatídica noite de véspera de Ano Novo de 1999, Fry é enviada em outra brincadeira de entrega de IC Wiener ("I See a Winner", eu vi um vencedor). Quando ele chega no destino, Criogênicos Aplicados, ele percebe que é uma brincadeira. Então, decide celebrar o Ano Novo onde ele está. Sua cadeira se inclina muito, ele cai em um tubo de criogenia, que fecha e congela-o por mil anos. Na véspera do Ano Novo, 2999, o tubo se abre e Fry acorda novamente. Ele fica feliz em deixar sua antiga vida para trás. Ele se encontra com Leela, que é empregada pelo Labs Cryogenics para atribuir as pessoas não estão congeladas a empregos. Ela diz que Fry que ele só tem um parente vivo: Hubert J. Farnsworth. Leela, então, diz Fry que o trabalho que tem sido atribuído a ele é que de entregador. Diante de um retorno à vida de escravidão que ele conhecia em 1999, Fry foge. Embora correndo ao redor de Nova Nova York, ele entra em uma cabine de suicídio (achando que era uma cabine de telefone) e tenta entrar em contato com seu sobrinho. Fry encontra um robô chamado Bender na cabine do suicídio e, depois conseguindo evitar a morte, eles tomam uma bebida juntos. Depois de algumas cervejas, Bender tenta se suicidar de novo, mas Fry convence-o a ficar, dizendo que ele sempre quis um robô para um amigo (ou, pelo menos, desde que ele tinha seis anos). Leela ainda está no seu encalço. Leela segue Fry e Bender até o Museu da Cabeça e as ruínas da Velha Nova York. Para surpresa de Fry, no entanto, ela decide deixar o emprego em vez de forçar o trabalho de entregador sobre ele. Fry sugere ir ao seu sobrinho, o Professor Farnsworth, para ver se ele pode ajudar. Depois de confirmar que ele e Fry estão relacionados, o professor decide contratá-los como um substituto para sua tripulação antiga. Curiosidades *O J. inicial do meio é utilizado em muitas dos personagens de Matt Groening, incluindo Homer J. Simpson, Bartholomew J. Simpson e Mona J. Simpson, e é uma homenagem a Jay Ward, o co-criador do Bullwinkle J. Moose. A tendência também é seguida por Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, e seu clone, Cubert J. Farnsworth. Nunca é revelado o que os seus nomes do meio são (com exceção de Homer, onde ele finalmente descobre que seu nome do meio é "Jay"). *Provavelmente é o maior fã de Star Trek (Jornada nas Estrelas) ainda está vivo, com a possível exceção de Melllvar. *Costumava beber 100 latas de refrigerante por semana na escola, até ter seu terceiro ataque cardíaco. *Brevemente alcançou um estado superior de existência após consumir 100 xícaras de café. *Temporariamente se convenceu de que ele era um robô como um mecanismo de sobrevivência depois de ser internado em um asilo de robôs insanos *Tentou trocar seus pulmões por guelras, e teria conseguido se não fosse por Leela. *Muito bom em vídeo-game, mas ruim na maioria das outras coisas. *Possui talento musical criativo, mas não tem capacidade para expressá-lo fisicamente. *Uma vez possui um trevo de sete folhas. *Muito impulsivo, ele é conhecido por comer alimentos acima de sua cabeça, fazer a Dança da Agitação durante dias a fio, e colocar a cabeça em crateras. *O número da senha de sua conta no Big Apple Bank é 1077 (o preço de uma pizza de queijo e um refrigerante grande na Pizza de Panucci). *Quase morreu por snu-snu. *Teve seu braço direito, perna, cabeça, mãos e nariz removido (No caso das mãos, duas vezes.) *Sua canção favorita é "Walking on Sunshine", de Katrina and the Waves , embora ele só consiga lembrar a primeira linha do refrão. O ringtone do seu celular também é esta música. *Ele, junto com Leela e Bender , aparecem em todos os episódios da série. *Tem a capacidade de comer 2,31 kg de algodão doce, que faz seu sangue ser bom em panquecas. *Sua sinestesia pode ser parte de sua condição mental total (incluindo a sua falta de ondas cerebrais Delta e ser idiota). *Seu nome completo é revelado em "Piloto Espacial 3000", incorretamente grafado com dois Ls, mas ele é chamado pela primeira vez de "Philip" em voz alta por Amy em Espécime em Extinção. *Tornou-se Frydo em O Jogo de Bender *É a pessoa mais importante no Universo. *Escreveu o Delivery Man-Boy em quadrinhos. Categoria:Homens Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais